


Что им известно

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Body, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Зимний точно знает, что:Сахарная ватапотрясающа.Особенно розовая. И почему-то она становится еще вкуснее, если делиться ею со Стивом на пляже Кони-Айленда.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Что им известно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the things they know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054372) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Пятая часть цикла [the Winter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338)  
> Перевод предыдущих частей цикла [Зимние драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188)  
> А так же в нашей выкладке четвертая часть цикла: [Чего же ты хочешь?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051892)

**Зимний точно знает, что:**  
  
Сахарная вата _потрясающа._ Особенно розовая. И почему-то она становится еще вкуснее, если делиться ею со Стивом на пляже Кони-Айленда.

**Зимний точно знает, что:**

Пока ты в хороших отношениях с ДЖАРВИСом, Башня – самое безопасное место из всех, где ему когда-либо довелось побывать.

ДЖАРВИС оказывает огромную помощь практически во всем. К примеру, стоит спросить его: «Что такое суши?» – и через какое-то время тут же будет организована доставка.

Суши на редкость _отвратительны._ Однако есть много другой отличной еды. Пицца по-гавайски, кстати, очень вкусная.

Клинт Бартон – Соколиный глаз – _Клинт_ не зарится на гавайскую пиццу, называя ее «детским питанием». Если поинтересуетесь мнением Зимнего, то он скажет, что дети отлично разбираются в еде.

Сахарная вата _потрясающа._ Особенно розовая. И почему-то она становится еще вкуснее, если делиться ею со Стивом на пляже Кони-Айленда.

Наблюдение за восходом солнца с крыши Башни умиротворяет после тактического отступления из «трогательной ситуации».

То есть из объятий. Они терпимы. При условии, что задействовано достаточное количество слоев одежды и/или одеял.

Мягкое синее одеяло на диване _восхитительно._ Каким-то образом оно получило подкрепление в самых разных цветах и размерах.

Но самое первое – голубое (цвет, которому Баки по какой-то только ему понятной причине понимающе улыбнулся) – по-прежнему вне конкуренции.

**Стив точно знает, что:**

Зимний не Солдат.

Но и не Баки. Кроме тех случаев, когда Баки появляется сам. Есть между ними что-то общее, что сбивает Стива с толку: то, как Зимний приподнимает бровь и подтрунивает – это типичный Баки; или вдруг походка Баки меняется, становясь напряженной, стоит только Зимнему расценить что-то как источник потенциальной угрозы. Их, правда, сложно отличить одного от другого, и Стив в конце концов махнул на это рукой.

Упоминание Солдата в присутствии Баки или Зимнего ничем хорошим не заканчивается, так что этого следует избегать любой ценой. Сочетание едкого сарказма Баки и ледяного взгляда Зимнего способно припугнуть даже самого Тони.

Чуть позже в тот же вечер Стив оказался единственным свидетелем душераздирающего безмолвного срыва. Стив провел бессонную ночь, изо всех сил стараясь гнать от себя мысли о том, как именно Зимний научился разрываться от боли, не издавая ни единого звука.

Глаза Зимнего каким-то образом стали серебристо-серыми и совершенно не похожими на синие со стальным отливом, которые Стив знал всю свою жизнь. Стив вдруг понял, что цвет ему совершенно не важен.

Баки похож на себя прежнего, хотя в нем появились изменения. Он все так же не лезет за словом в карман и может очаровать кого угодно, но только в том случае, если у него хороший день. Если день не задался, он склонен замкнуться и молчать. Вот тогда-то обычно и приходит Зимний.

Зимний _может_ и _будет_ защищать Баки любыми средствами: может спрятать его под свое крыло и ускользнуть ото всех или, например, может устранить всю команду Гидры У.Д.А.Р., которая на их же беду слишком старательно пыталась вернуть свое Имущество. Устраняет в одиночку и с особым пристрастием.

Баки в свою очередь тоже заботится о Зимнем. Если вы рискнете относиться к Зимнему не как к человеку или товарищу по команде, то ваше имя тут же попадет в черный список Баки, и обратного пути уже не будет.

Лучший способ взбодрить Баки и Зимнего – сладости. Это неизменно. Единственное, что изменилось для Стива, так это способ доставки. Предложения ДЖАРВИСа по выбору сладостей почему-то всегда невероятно точны.

Самоуверенная ухмылка Баки все так же ослепительна, как всегда. У Стива, кажется, снова появилась сердечная аритмия, хотя Хелен Чо лишь рассмеялась на его просьбу о диагностике.

Баки и Зимний напоминают кошаков. Баки – это ласковый котик, он плюхнется к вам на колени и потребует обнимашек. Зимний из тех, кто будет не мигая наблюдать за вами из наиболее тактически выгодно расположенных мест, заставляя вас нервничать и переживать о сохранности пальцев на ногах.

Баки по-прежнему любит физический контакт и расцветает от него. Зимний – нет. Хотя в какой-то мере он тоже тактилен. Ему нравятся мягкие вещи, а уж одеяла и подушки, которые Стив тщательно подбирал и собственноручно тестировал их на тепло и пушистость, были встречены с искренним одобрением. Как и огромное кресло, которое Стив поставил в самое солнечное место в гостиной.

Поначалу Стив переживал, что будет их путать, но, как оказалось, зря. Зимнего легко было узнать, по крайней мере, Стиву: дело было в улыбке – сияющей и совершенно безобидной, пьет ли он горячий шоколад с зефиринками или небрежно точит складной нож.

**Баки точно знает, что:**

Это только вопрос времени. Стив неотвратимо тает точно так же, как и эти бедные зефиринки в горячем шоколаде.


End file.
